Because I'm Your Friend
by 2017pastnpresent
Summary: Juliette finds comfort during a time of feeling isolated from the rest of the Cliffhangers. Poor summary. One shot.


…Because I'm Your Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Higher Ground, the show's concept, characters, or anything else affiliated with the show. Nor do I own the title that I semi-borrowed from an episode.

Girls in white dresses darted around the dressing room making last minute touches to hair and make-up. The few mirrors available were taken up by girls checking their figures. A steady buzz of talking filled the air, and there was a visible feeling of excitement in the room. Genuine smiles, bright eyes, and shiny hair made the girls interchangeable.

Juliette sat in the corner watching the scene play out before her. It was similar to countless other ones she had seen before, and normally she would have been one of the hummingbirds. This time she was an outsider. It wasn't her being a drama queen. She knew she was an outsider. Since being at Horizon and dating Auggie, she no longer saw these types of events as the climax of her life. She had found self-worth elsewhere. Not that she wanted to diminish the other girls' joy, but this life had been chosen for her by her mom, not her.

Shelby and Daisy had rolled their eyes when Juliette told them she was going home for a week to be in a Debutant Ball. Jess wanted to hear all about it though. At one point in her life, being a debutant was the next best thing to being a bride. Now, she too wanted to roll her eyes. Life was about more than just dresses and being beautiful. She learned she had a passion for writing, she no longer hid her love of reading and learning, and she had recently started volunteering at a daycare a few times a week. Dreams of being a fashion designer and modeling had been replaced with being a teacher or a nurse.

Of course, she didn't share these ideas with very many people. Since Katherine had left, she really didn't have any close friends other than Auggie. He was her boyfriend as well, but she didn't want to bog him down with her loneliness, so she encouraged him to play basketball and hang out with the guys. He also meshed fairly well with Shelby and Daisy. Scott and Jess would occasionally talk to or do something with her. However, their ties were with Shelby. Juliette didn't fight with Shelby as much anymore, but Shelby wasn't a friend either. It wasn't a forced exclusion of Juliette; it just naturally happened as Juliette was the most different from the rest of the group. All of this made her feel isolated at times.

Now she struggled with feelings of resentment at having to go to the ball. Her mother had called and told Juliette she would be there in a week to pick Juliette up for it. Juliette had protested but was met with a vehement verbal attack by her mother. However, the worst part wasn't her mother forcing her to do it or the verbal lashing, but Auggie refusing to be her escort. She decided not to act out or be moody over it but to communicate her feelings with Auggie.

 _"_ _I know it is about control and you not wanting to do it, but you have to pick your battles with her. This isn't a horrible thing, just unpleasant. You know you'll have fun. Not to mention you'll be the prettiest one there," Auggie smiled, hoping to appease her._

 _"_ _Then, will you be my escort to it? I'll have the handsomest guy!" She beamed._

 _A hesitation. "Ummm, let me see what I can do. I'll talk to Peter about it."_

Two days went by before Auggie gave her an answer.

 _"_ _Jules, I will make this up to you, but I can't be your escort. It's hard to explain." Along pause followed before he continued, "Do you remember when you met my parents? You were hesitant because you said you didn't belong. Well, that's how I feel about the party. I support you, but I don't belong in that kind of environment. People would talk and judge. Normally, I wouldn't care, but I don't want it to be the main thing with your mom and friends. I mean, look at me. How many people are like me in your neighborhood? And workers don't count."_

Juliette had understood, but it still hurt. She had thought about the conversation often. It led to other thoughts. Then, she'd start panicking and had to fight her insecurities. All of these emotions were still swirling around along with her disconnect from her old life. A woman with a clipboard came in the dressing area to let the girls know they had 10 minutes before they were lining up with their dates. Extra boys were on stand-by for girls without escorts. Juliette wondered who her escort would be for the evening. Her thoughts were interrupted by a girl from her old school named Maggie. Maggie's honeyed eyes were lit with excitement. "Juliette, your date is here! He asked to speak with you outside. He is gorgeous! Good job," she winked as Jules went out the exit into the corridor.

Auggie had come for her. She was ecstatic. Her eyes brightened and her smile widened at the thought her boyfriend coming for her after all. Like a movie. She rounded the corner of the hall and felt a sharp pain take her breath away. Her smile faded and tears quickly appeared in her eyes. It was Scott.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" she stuttered, visibly distressed and surprised.

He looked worried at her distress and quickly explained, "Jules, I know this is a surprise. Auggie and I discussed it a lot, and we both agreed you needed someone here. Someone you knew. I know it may be strange, but we're friends, aren't we? I'm here because I'm your friend. To support you. Auggie may not fully get it, but I know enough about this type of lifestyle to know how it goes. Auggie and I convinced Peter to let me escort you, so Peter brought me."

Juliette was both moved and disappointed. Chin and eyes lowered, she started to cry silently over both emotions. Scott wrapped an arm around her. "You look very nice, by the way. I like your hair like that, and your dress is elegant. I'm surprised you didn't get a fluffy, princess gown, but you look more mature this way," Scott said as he gave her a gentle, reassuring smile. "Thanks. Don't let Shelby hear you though." He chuckled, "She won't admit it to you, but she was ok with it. Even helped with the tux."

"You two! I don't know what you're doing, but we are lining up," the clipboard woman barked. Juliette and Scott quickly got into the line. With her last name, they were the last in line.

"Scott, thank you so much for doing this."

"That's what friends are for," he gave her hand a quick squeeze, "Oh, you should see what Auggie got you for your big night."

Maybe she had better friends than she thought.


End file.
